my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pony
Ponies are sentient creatures from the planet Equus as the prime species of the world, including Equestria, and is featured extensively through the My Little Universe franchise, as many of the main characters belong to this species. Physical Anatomy A pony, like the name suggests, holds a number of physical resemblance to an equine. All ponies have four legs, each ending in what they call hooves, though one can argue that their anatomy is greatly simplified. The typical size of an Equus Pony is about the same size as a large Earth dog, though shorter in length. Some known subspecies though are known to exceed this, and can grow up to six to nine feet tall. Like horses, Ponies do haze muzzles, but these are exceptionally smaller in structure, even more so on the females than the males. While having a similar design to their namesake, they're shown to be far more flexible and agile. Ponies are very various in coloration, ranging from standard browns, greys, and black to far more multi-colored variants, to the point when it's impossible to find a standard coloration for the species. Ponies are herbivorous in nature, and consume a variety of plants. Culture Ponies are rather various in exact living structures, though many of them do follow a hierarchy system, with the Alicorn princesses ruling over the species. Although they do, many ponies live in harmony. The species has shown numerous leadership method from hierarchy to democratic, with as varying amounts of languages and traditions as Humans. Ponies live in a female-strengthened society with females outnumbering males three to one. Prior to Equestria's founding, the three main races lived apart from eachother and bribery, but thanks to the involvement of the Windigo, this practice had long since passed, and the three main races lived together in harmony since. Main Races 'Earth Ponies' Despite the name, Earth Ponies don't live on Earth, and are named due to their connection to the ground. Earth Ponies are naturally stronger than the other main races, and was the race constantly under pressure to the other two for their food, as Earth Ponies are notable for their farming skills and work ethic. 'Pegasi' Pegesi differentiate themselves from the other main races due to their wings located on their backs. These wings can be either bird-like or bat-like, and are strong enough to be able to give the pony flight. Pegasi are able to walk on clouds. 'Unicorns' Unicorns are the magic-users of the Pony races, and distinguishable due to their horns on their heads, the horns matching in color to their fur. They're the most magical, and many of the most iconic beings are Unicorns. Sub-Races 'Alicorns' Alicorns are the rarest of the pony races, very few knowing to exist throughout history. An Alicorn is believed to be the perfect balance between the three main races put into one being: magic, flight, and power. Only four have existed throughout the franchise as of current. 'Kirins' Kirins are a eastern subspecies of Unicorn found in Neippon. Many of their styles and traditions mirror Japanese cultures. 'Draconians' Draconians are believed to be half-Dragon, half Pony, and are considered the largest species of Pony known. While commonly known to eat plants, they're known to eat Gemstones and even meat as a supplement. Draconians have their own social structures and traditions, including the Dragonclaw Duel. Category:Ponies Category:Species